pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:I Am Jebus/Team - Shatter Spike
im horrible. 17:07, 14 December 2008 (EST) :Wow. Genius. ~~ 17:07, 14 December 2008 (EST) ::Wow. ~~ 17:07, 14 December 2008 (EST) :::Wow --'› Srs Beans ' 17:08, 14 December 2008 (EST) :Agreed... 5-4-x go go. RI will be nerfed if this works :P And it does. --'› Srs Beans ' 17:08, 14 December 2008 (EST) ::Holy shit! THIS IS GOD! Life 17:09, 14 December 2008 (EST) :::6 diversions lol 17:09, 14 December 2008 (EST) ::::Wow. ~~ 17:09, 14 December 2008 (EST) Wait, so even if Recurring is off the foe, it still classes as, like, on them so Shatter still hits. --[[User:Frosty|F'rosty']] 17:10, 14 December 2008 (EST) :Recurring renews itself when removed. So, you shatter it, but it doesn;t go away. Life 17:10, 14 December 2008 (EST) ::Recurring immediately applies if its stripped and another hex is there. Its like shatter~>recurring reapplies~>barbs~>next shatter~>recurring reapplies~>barbs~>etc. All that in 1/5 of a second. 17:11, 14 December 2008 (EST) :::Add shadow shroud on a non-caller bar and soul barbs can't be removed (PaH, spotless, veil). This also prevents spirit bond.Spikeownage 17:56, 14 December 2008 (EST) :::And that's imba. --'› Srs Beans ' 17:11, 14 December 2008 (EST) :This brings up an interesting idea. If you are using RI on a nec as a cover hes, carry Shatter/Drain and you can put it back on top, even after recasting... ~~ 17:12, 14 December 2008 (EST) ::I actually have to thank guildwiki and its terrible comments for this, it said "has synergies with drain delusions and shatter delusions". 17:13, 14 December 2008 (EST) :::lol ~~ 17:13, 14 December 2008 (EST) ::::Why air of enchants? Life 17:14, 14 December 2008 (EST) If that foe has another hex when Recurring Insecurity would end, it is reapplied. you all fail. --[[User:Frosty|F'rosty']] 17:14, 14 December 2008 (EST) :shatter delusions ends it. fail. 17:15, 14 December 2008 (EST) :No u. Description is shit, gw:Recurring Insecurity. --'› Srs Beans ' 17:15, 14 December 2008 (EST) It's still only about 600 damage, isn't it? ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 17:15, 14 December 2008 (EST) :Soul Barbs. ~~ 17:16, 14 December 2008 (EST) ::624 not counting DW. --'› Srs Beans ' 17:17, 14 December 2008 (EST) :::This DOES work, i just tested. RI reapplies when removed. Life 17:17, 14 December 2008 (EST) :::624 isn't really what you'd call a strong spike. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 17:18, 14 December 2008 (EST) ::::Another 100 from DW makes 724. Shut up. --'› Srs Beans ' 17:19, 14 December 2008 (EST) :::::Still not strong enough. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 17:20, 14 December 2008 (EST) ::::::624 + deep wound is actually nothing. The idea is amazing though. Rawrawr Dinosaur 17:21, 14 December 2008 (EST) ::::::6 Diversions, Soul Bind, and VoR says baibai healing. Life 17:21, 14 December 2008 (EST) ::::::Most things will be softened already due to stupidness of 6 Diversions, 2 VoRs, Soul Bind, Shatter Enchantment... --'› Srs Beans ' 17:21, 14 December 2008 (EST) :::::::All this is missing is imba Mark of Insecurity. Now that would be funny shitLife 17:22, 14 December 2008 (EST) Genious wow Syn 17:20, 14 December 2008 (EST) :::::::The bars could do with loads of modding but the idea is hot. Rawrawr Dinosaur 17:23, 14 December 2008 (EST) ::::::::Yes, the bars need work, but this has mucho potential. Life 17:24, 14 December 2008 (EST) Yeah, and who needs an 800 damage+ spike when you have 6 copies of diversion anyway? Plus soul bind = major pressure. Disciple 17:22, 14 December 2008 (EST) Amazing idea. --[[User:Frosty|F'rosty']] 17:28, 14 December 2008 (EST) Listen to Rawr, he does HA spikes 24/7. Although it's true that 6 copies of Diversion along with 2 VoR's and Soul Bind fucks the opponing team over real fucking hard, that doesn't mean your spikes will actually kill. First of, they have to be very clean, second you have to hope to god SB won't get removed, or you got 30 seconds of just spamming hexes and not really dealing any damage adn that brings me to my final point, Shatter is literally the ONLY source of damage (well, ecept for VoR and SB, bu they don't have to cast or heal if you don't deal any damage anyway). 1+ for the idea though and Im not saying this won't kill anything, because I'm pretty sure it does', it's just that, for a build purely based on spiking the spike is nowhere near powerful enough. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 17:29, 14 December 2008 (EST) :What about Accumulated Pain, Spiritual Pain or just Drain Delusions? Would think using Shatter Delusions -> Drain Delusions or Accumulated Pain -> Drain Delusions would be a stronger spike. Also Wastrel's is another ~30ish damage. Either way this is about what I had in mind :P Shai Meliamne 17:31, 14 December 2008 (EST) ::Adding Drain Delusions as a follow up adds about 120 damage, at most, which isn't bad, of course, but it would kind of gimp your bars. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 17:33, 14 December 2008 (EST) :::I resent the statement that i do HA spikes 24/7 =( Rawrawr Dinosaur 17:35, 14 December 2008 (EST) ::::its no less than 22/7 Tab 17:36, 14 December 2008 (EST) :::::look i can run pressure: :::::dwg is aoe you see. Rawrawr Dinosaur 17:39, 14 December 2008 (EST) Lol this spike prob one of the hardest to pull off on pvx atm (besides maybe Riftspike) but hell if done right will take anything done, you just need to get lucky the guy doesn't get infused or soul barbs get removed........ Actually need decent players to pull this off if you are going to :/ least this means noobs won't win with it. Amazing theorycraft but in practice don't see this working (needs everything to go perfect) Farmingftw 17:42, 14 December 2008 (EST) :Caller:1->2->3->4. Render:Rend->Shatter. Insecurity:Insecurity->Shatter. Others:Shatter. Not that hard. 17:43, 14 December 2008 (EST) Made this really fast so theirs probably mistakes, but imo its infinitely better than the one already here. Rawrawr Dinosaur 17:46, 14 December 2008 (EST) :No more 6 diversions =( ? Syn 17:50, 14 December 2008 (EST) ::(EC) wah. 17:51, 14 December 2008 (EST) :::Why on earth would it need 6 diversions, or any diversions at all for that matter. Rawrawr Dinosaur 17:52, 14 December 2008 (EST) ::::diversion is hawt. 17:53, 14 December 2008 (EST) :::::Actually give me a min, non of them have elites lol. But diversion would be bad in this. Rawrawr Dinosaur 17:54, 14 December 2008 (EST) ::::::Diversion only does something if they're casting. You aren't pressuring outside of spikes, so it's pointless. I thought HA builds had to have Grasping/Foes btw D: Tab 17:56, 14 December 2008 (EST) :::::::Naw, not spike builds. Just rend and spike their runner and power run. Rawrawr Dinosaur 17:57, 14 December 2008 (EST) ::::::::You said the complete opposite to that last time i made a HA spike :< Tab 17:58, 14 December 2008 (EST) :::::::::I was probably worse than i am now then :P The only normal build you see no snares in is necspikes, which can be uninfusable and unprottable with a rend. (ritspike has rit primary so can afford the /e, really). I just decided this could do without because it looks pretty unprottable by anything i can think of (bar soa, but rendddddddddddddddddddddddd), and 2 1/4 casts ftw. Rawrawr Dinosaur 18:00, 14 December 2008 (EST) ::::::::::Only 1 rend? 18:05, 14 December 2008 (EST) Shatter/Drain Delusions is definitely the way to go with this. Bring a couple more hexes (VoR or some nice AoE hexes like Suffering) to minimize telegraphing and to help avoid Divert/Convert Hexes or PnH breaking up the spike. --Spoon 19:50, 14 December 2008 (EST) :Im thinking for the caller. But then energy QQ. 20:04, 14 December 2008 (EST) Awesome Build Idea Too bad the buff PnH shits on it. Jonas 22:39, 14 December 2008 (EST) : PnH can't remove Recurring Insecurity. It just keeps removing it over and over again, causing Soul Barbs to do more damage. Forgot to sign. Upside 22:41, 14 December 2008 (EST) ::PnH can remove it, because it removes them all. Life 22:47, 14 December 2008 (EST) Wrong. -- 22:51, 14 December 2008 (EST) :I always liked soul barbs, too bad i never HA (rather play l4d than wait hours to start a game and syncronize a bunch of spikes, pressure, ect) [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 23:00, 14 December 2008 (EST) ::Copied from Guildwiki: "If used on a target with Recurring Insecurity on them with at least 1 other hex beneath it, Peace and Harmony will simply remove Recurring Insecurity over and over. This can at best cause no effect to hexes underneath Recurring Insecurity, at worst trigger Soul Barbs over and over, resulting in a huge amount of damage." RI shits on P+H. - Generic Wiki-er 23:13, 14 December 2008 (EST) :::gona try this on master of healing [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 23:16, 14 December 2008 (EST) ::::wiki is correct, I just tried this and PnH can't remove RI. Zyke 02:01, 15 December 2008 (EST) :::::One more thing, does all over muli-hex removal skills work the same way? (Deny, Divert, Withdraw) Zyke 03:14, 15 December 2008 (EST) ::::::Most likely. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 03:35, 15 December 2008 (EST) :::::::I bet that Withdraw gets it, and Convert gets it too. If it says Remove All Hexes they all go, but if there is a number RI is just removed over and over. ~~ 06:45, 15 December 2008 (EST) owow i came up with it before you, im so cool-- ChristmasRelyk 23:10, 14 December 2008 (EST) :i came up with this idea before this buff XD too bad it was a sucky idea back then :( [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 23:13, 14 December 2008 (EST) ::But in drain delusions its will add some to spike-- ChristmasRelyk 23:21, 14 December 2008 (EST) :::The hell? I thought of this idea last night. It's almost completely the same, even the name.I feel physic now.Help Has Arrived 02:13, 15 December 2008 (EST) ::::I wrote this build on the day of the update, just no1 wanted to run it. Though it looks like everyone else came up with it at the same time :) --70.161.97.235 11:24, 15 December 2008 (EST) You could put drain delusions on monk, gets same amount of energy as pdrain-- ChristmasRelyk 23:38, 14 December 2008 (EST) Lolz If you spike with DD you can leave monks without any energy ^_^ ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 01:50, 15 December 2008 (EST) :Spike with DrainDel causes energy denial. Spiking with ShatDel causes health loss. You pick, I suppose, although the answer should be obvious seeing as this is a spike and that causing a foe to go to 0 health causes them to have 0 energy as well.Cope Land 04:05, 15 December 2008 (EST) ::You use em both tbh, otherwise the spike won't be strong enough :> ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 04:12, 15 December 2008 (EST) :::Took relatively long for this to appear here. It was on obs 3 days ago :O! 83.102.63.166 07:39, 15 December 2008 (EST) Theorycrafts Are hawt. This one, and i think ressmonkey made 2 others. That shadowstep+recurring+soul barbs thingy before the buff to RI and before the nerf to aftercast in shadowsteps, and the shouting smitespike thingy. 08:49, 15 December 2008 (EST) Needs more mark of fucked instead of a n/a. Also; I'd run rawr's concept with less /rt shit. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 09:42, 15 December 2008 (EST) Discuss. 11:37, 15 December 2008 (EST) :Peace And Harmony ftw?--Sihvahn 11:49, 15 December 2008 (EST) ::errrmmm....no. PnH just removes RI over and over. Darkorange 12:57, 15 December 2008 (EST) There's better stuff to take that Tease tbh. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 12:07, 15 December 2008 (EST) So,,, let me get this straight: you shatter reoccuring, which reknews it self everytime it is shattered? so casting all the shatters at teh same time = doing 1337 domoges? someone do the math--—Daɽkɘʃʂ ӍcÇɧɽiʂtmaʂmonǥɘɼ . 14:55, 15 December 2008 (EST) :You could also just read this talk page :> ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 14:56, 15 December 2008 (EST) ::i did i was unclear, but this does ~750dmg + DW- with the soul barbs+Promise+Augury(30 from soul+DW)+shatter(x6) which is not including the other hexes?(ehich i see was alredy stated above D:) --—Daɽkɘʃʂ ӍcÇɧɽiʂtmaʂmonǥɘɼ . 15:00, 15 December 2008 (EST) Rawr's version Mod it (lolelites) and mainbar it. -[[User:StarSeeker|'Star']][[User talk:StarSeeker|'Seeker']] 15:20, 15 December 2008 (EST) :WUT R GUD ELITES M8???? VoR? 15:24, 15 December 2008 (EST) ::Expel, for one. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 15:26, 15 December 2008 (EST) :::i hurd RC + HB are gud also --—Daɽkɘʃʂ ӍcÇɧɽiʂtmaʂmonǥɘɼ . 15:59, 15 December 2008 (EST) ::OoS, Expel, PoD, BiP, you name it. -[[User:StarSeeker|'Star']][[User talk:StarSeeker|'Seeker']] 16:22, 15 December 2008 (EST) :::OoS causes crap attribute spread, PoD and rend on the same bar is kinda ehhh, BiP requires a bad attrib spread and a big sac cost. Expel was gonna be on there anyway. Discuss. 16:42, 15 December 2008 (EST) ::::Run symbols of inspiration (or w/e its called) on all Rawrawr Dinosaur 17:02, 15 December 2008 (EST) :::::Interesting idea. Except I would run at least one expel. ~~ 17:23, 15 December 2008 (EST) ::::::2x VoR, 1x Expel, and 3x Symbols of Inspiration? 18:12, 15 December 2008 (EST) Why is Drain Delusions NOT in the build? It adds to the spikez0rs, and it gives you energy. Also, needs more defense IMO. 17:12, 15 December 2008 (EST) Nerfed that was pretty fast 24.6.122.112 19:25, 15 December 2008 (EST) :LMAO! Had this even been used yet? Life 19:27, 15 December 2008 (EST) ::Dent. [[User:Display|''' ≈Display']] talk 19:40, 15 December 2008 (EST) :::not sure I thought I heard about some people running it in HA though 24.6.122.112 19:42, 15 December 2008 (EST) forgot to sign ::::WHAT THE SHIT. 19:58, 15 December 2008 (EST) Izzy is a fucking nigger. --'Ojamo' '(>.<( ''' 21:12, 15 December 2008 (EST) :+1 --—Daɽkɘʃʂ ӍcÇɧɽiʂtmaʂmonǥɘɼ . 14:23, 16 December 2008 (EST) ::+17 16:31, 16 December 2008 (EST) :::elohel 10:47, 17 December 2008 (EST) ::::fail...-- ChristmasRelyk 11:07, 17 December 2008 (EST)